colourful swirls
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Luna had started to become very detailed in making swirls along the top edges and Rolf had managed to cheekily reduplicate the Mona Lisa near the light switch. "We're going to have to go over that," Rolf stared at his masterpiece. "Although I must admit, why didn't I ever go into painting?" [Luna/Rolf, for Anna]


"_**I went round and round from far away**__**  
**__**And I came back here to start again**__**  
**__**I'm filled with errors but as I learn, I can get stronger**__**  
**__**The day we realize that the sun is one that is big and great**__**  
**__**Everyone together goes toward our future."**_

-SHINee, History

* * *

It smelt of dust and rat poisoning.

Luna didn't seemed bothered by the smell, nor was Rolf, as the two of them scanned the entry hallway and nodded to themselves, before heading outside to collect their furniture and place it in the living room. It was the only room they had been able to clean before dire circumstances made them move in earlier than usual.

Despite the smell and the cobwebs covering most of the walls, the house was large and airy. It had only recently fallen into ruin, which meant that the floors and walls were still savable with a little bit of cleaning and painting, and they didn't have to modernize too much to get it up and running.

Luna was smiling to herself as she went about the familiar business of unpacking and placing their supplies out in the open to see what they had from the last move. She sighed and stood up once the last supply box was emptied, and brushed off her knees as he husband handed her an apron to protect her dress.

They sloppily laid down the mat to protect the floor, and she and Rolf grinned at each other as he popped the paint and flicked a bit onto her hair.

She lazily swiped at it, smearing the yellow colour all over her wisps, and let out a dreamy laugh as she pointed her brush at him. "Don't be so mean, Rolf, or the gojorkins will get you."

"My apologies, my queen." Rolf bowed down low, making Luna let out a giggle and press a short kiss to his cheek, before the two of them began the process of painting the far wall of the living room, which they would then move down until they came to the kitchen and bedrooms.

Most people wouldn't call it systematic, nor would they call the bright colours Luna and Rolf had picked out to be exactly 'soothing' and 'homelike', but to them, it was.

"Luna, you got red paint all over my hair," the blond haired man complained, looking down at his wife with what he hoped was a stern look, only to break out smiling when she grinned up at him.

"Oops!"

They spent most of the day painting the walls (accidentally smearing different colours on them, but Luna and Rolf didn't care, calling it "art" and talking about how no one understood their geniusness with completely serious looks) and painting each other. Luna's dress was no longer a soft blue, instead a collage of red and green and yellow and strangely enough, hot pink.

They didn't use their wands, preferring to give the place a 'hand-touched' and 'homey' feel, and just quietly painted while some radio station they had found here ("The Australians have much better music than us," Rolf murmured "I'm happy we came here, if only for a year.") softly played whatever hit singles were on the charts at the moment.

Somehow they had ended up dropping their paintbrushes in their buckets (after Luna had started to become very detailed in making swirls along the top edges and Rolf had managed to cheekily reduplicate the Mona Lisa near the light switch, "We're going to have to go over that," Rolf stared at his masterpiece. "Although I wonder, why didn't I ever go into painting?") and started dancing to one of the slower songs the radio played, swaying back and forth.

"Reminds me of our wedding night," Luna said, brushing a piece of sticky blue hair away from Rolf's forehead.

The scientist sighed and looked at her lovingly. "Mm." He agreed, and they danced there silently, in a comfortable 'I'm here' silence.

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_This is for my darling Strawberry, colorful swirls, who I have so many ideas for I just picked one and went with it. I'll write you a PJO soon though, just for fun._

_ALSO I SWEAR I DIDN'T NAME THIS PIECE AFTER YOU IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MIND_

_But take it as a compliment. :D_

_This is also for wand wood comp, beech._


End file.
